I Love You, I Hate You, Lets Fight!
by OrangeFoxx
Summary: (AU) Izaya transfers school's due to 'Personal Reasons'... BUT, what exactly happened? Also, what happens when he meets Shizuo, 'Leader'... I mean... 'Captian' of the Martial Art's Club? OC(s) will be Introduced. Rated M for: Bad Language, Yaoi and Violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: I do NOT own Durarara! It belongs to its RIGHTFUL owner.**

"Wait up, Izaya!" a voice calls from behind.

I turn around and smirk. "Ahhh Shinra, I see you're failing Gym..." I say, staring at the sweaty guy, bent over, gasping for breathe.

He straightens up, giving me a slight glare before giving off his regular goofy smile. "So, you excited about your first day?"

"No... Should I be..?"

He pouts. "I would be... Given the circumstance you were in at your old school."

Shinra is the only one who knows about what happened. He's the only one who knows the truth. I didn't want to tell him, but I had too. If he found out on his own, he would have been told wrong.

"Can we not talk about that..." I say, walking off. Everytime it's brought up, I get irritated. I NEVER want to remember it.

Shinra catches up as we start towards the school. "Sorry... I didn't mean to bring it up."

"Don't worry about it..." I can't be mad at Shinra. I was surprised he even believed me when I told him.

_That's the truth Shinra, you have to believe me! The tears welled up, I could no longer hold back. I had no one._

_I gripped his shirt. "Please say something...!"_

_His eyes were wide. He looked paralyzed. He was my only hope and I felt he was slipping away. A wave of tears streamed down my face. I loosened my grip on him as I fell to my knees, uncontrollably sobbing. I was defeated... Until I felt a warm hand on my shoulder._

_"Izaya... I believe you... I know you wouldn't lie."_

_That was the first time I had broken down in front of Shinra... Or... in front of anyone._

* * *

"Well... Welcome to Raira Academy!" Shinra says, raising his arms in the air pointing to the large building.

I roll my eyes, entering through the gate. "You are way to enthusiastic..."

Raira Academy is much different from my old school. We didn't have to wear uniforms and our school had no gate around it. I lived in a bad area. It was just me and my father, till he kicked me out. Once he was notified from the school about 'what happened' he put me out on the street. I never got to tell him the truth, he disowned me. My mother had passed away when I was young, so I had no place to live. Shinra lives in his own apartment, so he let me stay with him till I found something else. He told me about Raira Academy, so I got a job, saved up some money and now I'm paying for school tuition and live in my own apartment. Not to mention that I'm in the same apartment building as Shinra, just one floor below him.

"Here's your schedule Mr. Orihara." the lady in the office says, handing me a yellow sheet of paper.

I bow my head and walk out, studying the words on the paper. "What class are you in?" Shinra asks, looking over my shoulder.

"3-D"

"Oh... I'm in 3-B" he says, looking down.

I grin, shaking my head. "Don't look so down... We can always eat lunch together." I reply, laying a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

He looks up with his goofy smile. "You're right! Well... I guess I should show you where your class is then." I follow him as he leads me through hallways of students. We finally reached the classroom, after what seemed to be an hour long walk. The school was huge. I had never seen some many people. At my old school there were only two to three hundred students, so news traveled fast. But here, it seemed everyone multiplied!

"Well, my class is just down this corner. If you need anything, just drop by." Shinra turned, waving goodbye, before haulting immediately. He walked back, standing beside me with a blush on his face.

"Are you...?" I paused, noticing why he had started acting so strange. Walking towards us down the hall, was a short haired brunette. I smirked at the thought.

"You still get like this when you're around her?" I say, staring at the now tomato-faced Shinra.

"Izaya!" Celty says, smiling. "I didn't know, you went here?"

"My first day..." I reply, showing off the yellow sheet of paper in my hand.

"Oh, what class are you in?" she asks.

I point to the hanging sign above me that says '3-D'. She looks up and slightly sighs. "Oh, guess we won't be in the same class together then. I'm in 3-B"

I glare over at Shinra and give him a devilish grin. He turns away from my gaze quickly. "You can always eat lunch with Shinra and I?" He shivers at the thought.

"Okay! See you then!" she says, walking off.

"Did she just completely ignore you?" I ask.

His face was now pale. "NO!" he cries. "She was just too busy accepting your offer. Why did you ask her to eat lunch with us?!"

I raise an eyebrow. "What's the big deal? I thought you would be happy..."

"I am happy! I just... see her everyday in class, I don't know how much more my heart can take." he replies, grabbing his chest.

I smirk, rolling my eyes. Shinra has been inlove with Celty for awhile and when I say 'awhile' I mean YEARS! I've known both of them since I was a kid. We use to play together and go to the same Elementary school. When my mom died, I moved away and had to change schools. I kept in contact with Shinra and he would always talk about her. I've told him over and over again to confess, but he just doesn't have the guts. He either makes up an excuse or avoids the whole thing. One day he will tell her, I'm just going to bust his balls till he does.

I hear yelling coming from down the hallway. I turn and notice a tall blonde guy, being crowded around by three short guys.

"Leave me the hell alone!" the blonde says.

"But, Leader..." "I'm not your damn Leader!" the blonde cries, pushing one of the guys out of the way.

"Look Captian... Are you coming to practice today or what?!" The snarky guy with glasses asks.

"What's all that about?" I say.

Shinra looks to the group down the hall, yelling back and forth. "Oh, that's Shizuo. He's Captian of the Martial Art's Club. They always bicker like that."

"Isn't the Captian suppose to lead the Club?"

Shinra chuckles. "It's more like the Club leads the Captian. He never attends unless he wants too"

"Than why is he even Captian?" I say, staring at the blonde. I didn't realize what I was doing, until he looked straight at me. His glare was deadly. I knew it would scare anyone who looked at him as long as I did, but with a life like mine, nothing really scared me. He turned his gaze quickly to one of the short guys who was still constantly questioning him. "I said, leave me the fuck alone!" he cried before storming off.

_**Ding-Dong**_

"That's the bell, gotta go!" Shinra said before racing off. I watched him gallop away before entering the classroom. "He runs like a girl..." I say to myself.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first Yaoi Fanfiction, so I hope I can do it justice! R&R. Just a side note, Celty has her head in this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Durarara! It belongs to its RIGHTFUL owner.**

"Stop squirming! She's not even here yet..." I say, looking over to Shinra.

"This is all your fault!" he says, shooting up from the table. "You had to be so generous and ask her to have lunch with us?!" he cried, pacing back and forth.

"You say it like I did something horrible?"

He paused infront of me and placed his hands on my shoulders, flinging his head down in shame. "You know how I get around Celty..."

I shake my head. "I know... After all these years..." He sighs, lowering his arms, crouching to the floor. "I'm hopeless..."

"Look Shinra, you have to grow some balls and just tell her. I'm surprised she hasen't even figured it out yet..."

"Figure out what...?" a voice says. Shinra looks up in shock, a bright blush plastered on his cheeks. "Celty?! Ehhh... We were talking about figuring out Izaya's schedule... You know, ummm trying to help him find a quicker way to get to his classes... Don't want him to be late!"

She gives him a confused look. "Why are you on the ground?"

Shinra springs up and takes a seat next to me. " Ehhh, just tying my shoe... All done now..!" Celty looks to me. I shoot her a slight grin, lifting the straw to my coffee milk to my lips. She gives off a half smile and takes a seat infront of us.

"So, what do you think of Raira Academy so far?" she asks, taking a small bite of her sandwich.

"It's alright... Bigger than I expected.."

She giggles, making Shinra tremble with happiess. He adores her laugh. To be more frank, he adores **EVERYTHING** about her.

"Oh Shinra, I wanted to ask you something!" she says, setting her sandwich down. He looks to her with nervous eyes. "Sure... What is it..."

"Do you think you could explain the homework for tonight, I don't really understand it." she says, giving off her signature smile.

You could feel the love aerating off of Shinra. It was like a bright light beaming, practically blinding me! I felt like I was in some shoujo manga.

He slightly smiled, even though I'm sure he was cheesing on the inside. "I'd be happy to help."

I sipped the last of my coffee milk and tossed it in the nearby trash can. "Well... while you two do that I'm going to go find a place to sleep..."

Shinra's smile turned to panic as he watched me get up. "Oh ehhh... Are you sure you don't want to stay... Maybe there's something I can help you with Izaya?!"

"Nahh, I'm alright." I reply. Walking off an interesting thought came to mind. A devilish grin grew on my lips as I turned back.

"You know what I was thinking... Why don't you guys go to Shinra's place after school and work on the homework there. You know, he can check your answers to make sure you're doing it right."

Shinra's face turned bright red. Celty looked from me to Shinra, than to the floor. "That does sound like a good idea, but I don't want to intrude on him..." she says.

"Nonsense!" I reply, throwing an arm around Shinra's shoulder. "You don't mind, right?"

He shot me a glare, but it quickly changed once he noticed Celty looking at him. "Y-y-yeah... I-I don't m-mind..." he said, noticeable stuttering.

"Are you sure, Shinra?" Celty asked, once more.

"It's fine!" I threw in, removing my arm from around Shinra. "He'll even wait for you after school by the gate." Shinra looked like he was about to explode. I knew I wasn't going to hear the end of this, but I was only helping a friend out!

"Alright..." Celty finally replied, after a little deliberation. "Great!" I say, slapping my hands down on the table. "I'll see you guys tomorrow then..." I walk off with a satisfied look on my face. Even though, I knew Shinra would definitely get me back for this.

* * *

Walking around the empty school, I contemplated where I could take a short nap before lunch ended. A thought came to mind as I came upon a flight of stairs. "This school has a roof, right?" Climbing up multiple flights of stair's, I finally reached a door with a small window, leading outside. I pushed it open as it swung back, slightly creaking. The air blew through my hair as I walked over to the fence. The door I came through had slammed shut, much louder than I had expected.

"What are you doing up here?" a voice said, from above. I looked up and saw the blonde from before in the hallway.

"I could ask you the same thing..."

"I always come up here." he says, climbing down from the platform he was on.

"Well, I came here to sleep... So, If you don't mind."

"Wait... Aren't you the guy that was staring at me in the hallway..?" he say, glaring. Once again, it was the look of death. But, up close it was more annoying than scary.

"I wasn't staring at you?!" _To be honest, I really was. I just wasn't quick enought to turn the other way._

"So, you admit it was you..." he says, stepping closer.

"I'm not admitting to anything! Who wouldn't look at someone who was yelling their ass off?!"

"You were listening to **my **clubs conversation?" he says.

"Your club? I heard you don't even show up to your club?!" I realized I had said to much.

"Who told you that? Are you spying on me?!" he growls.

I felt like I was in the argument that happened in the hallway. With all the questions and back and forth bickering. I just wanted to take a quiet nap, but instead I got an interrogation!

"Look... I'm not spying on you and it doesn't matter who told me. Everyone knows you don't show."

"You're not from the school newspaper, are you?" he asks, once again, inching closer.

This conversation was very irritating and uncomfortable. If I was in _his _club, I would be glad he never showed up!

"I don't have time for this..." I walk past him, towards the exist. I didn't get too far, before he gripped my arm and pinned me against the fence.

"What the hell?!" I cry. His face was inches away from mine.

"Shizuo... that's enough fooling around..." a voice says. The blonde turns around. Standing at my only exist was the snarky guy with glasses. "What are you doing here, Kei?" the blonde asks, moving away from me.

"Looking for you... But, it seems I'm not the only one..." he replies, looking straight at me. "Who are you?"

"No one... I was leaving." My wrist was yanked back by the blonde. "He's from the newspaper. He's spying on me."

"Let go! I already told you I'm not spying on you and..." "He's not from the newspaper." the raven retorts, pushing up his glasses. "He just started here... Isn't that right, Izaya Orihara?"

"How do you know my name? I ask, pulling my wrist out of the blonde's grip.

He chuckles before returning his gaze to the blonde. "Captian, you're coming to the club after school today, right?"

The blonde grits his teeth. "Stop calling me Captian... And, I'll come if I want too. Stop following me around like a damn puppy!

The raven looks to the ground as his bangs cover his face. Their relationship seemed a little strange to me, but I didn't want to stick around any longer. I ran towards the exist, rushing past the dark haired boy. I could hear the blonde yelling at me to stop, but I was in no mood to obey his demand. I zoomed down the flights of stairs, hoping the blonde prick wasn't attempting to chase me. That guy pissed me off! I hadn't known him very long, but I _**hated **_that guy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Durarara! It belongs to its RIGHTFUL owner.**

"Izaya, are you even listening to me?!" Shinra yells through the phone.

I remove the phone from my ear as he yells some more before placing it back. "Sadly... I heard everything..."

It wasn't long before Shinra was texting and calling me after school. The walk home was message after message of:

_"I'm waiting for her at the gate now, because of you!"_

_"How could you do this to me?!"_

_"I HATE YOU! D:"_

_"Oh god, here she comes?! I think I'm having a heart attack! x_x"_

Than, once I got into my apartment, took a shower and changed. It was then message after message of:

_"I'm sweating my ass off! She's walking so close to me!"_

_"She's inside my apartment... What do I do?!"_

_"I'll get you back for this!"_

_"Damn, I'm such a klutz?! I spilt water all over her shirt. ):"_

_"Oh man, she's changing clothes in my room?!"_

_"I'll never forgive you for this!:/"_

And, here we are now! I only got an hour to myself before my phone was ringing off the hook. It was only 9 O'clock and I had 23 missed calls, all from Shinra. He left a few voicemails, but I won't get into them. Just imagine a screaming bipolar guy, telling me to answer the damn phone. I had finally answered after the 30th call and the wrath of Shinra commenced.

"Izaya... IZAYA! You're still not listening to me?!" he cried.

I was starting to doze off as he was going on and on about Celty and their 'study date'. "I heard you... I heard you... Look Shinra, I'm glad things went well but, I'm tired... Tell me the rest tomorrow."

"What, wait... Hello... Izaya?! DON'T HANG..." I clicked off and turned my cellphone to silent.

* * *

_**DING-DONG**_

_"Oh shit, I'm late..." I say, running into the school, soaking wet from the morning rain shower._

_I ran through the halls, a trail a water leading behind me. I busted through the door to my classroom. Everyone's head darted in my direction._

_"You're late again, Izaya." Mr. Yokozawa said. I rolled my eyes as I walked in._

_He held his arm out in front of me, before I could pass. "You're not coming into my classroom like that." he says. "Class, work on the assignment while I go take Mr. Orhiara to get a change of clothes."_

_He leads me out to the hallway. We walk to the mens locker room, where I can change into my gym clothes. I set my bag down on the bench, as I turn to my locker, twisting the combination._

_"You didn't have to come with me..." I say, swinging the locker door open._

_He smirks. "If you stop being late to my class, maybe I wouldn't have too." He comes up behind me, wrapping his arms around me._

_"Get off me!" I yell, trying to move away._

_He grips my wrist and forces his other hand up my shirt. "Someone will catch us, If you don't be quiet." he whispers into my ear, as his fingers trace up my chest and around my nipple._

_I tremble, not with pleasure, but with fear of his digusting touch. It was going to happen again and I could do nothing about it. He pulls off my wet shirt and starts kissing my neck._

_"Stop, Mr. Yokozawa..." I plead, feeling his hand move down to the lining of my pants._

_"He smirks, slidding his hand inside my boxers as he strokes my 'member'. "Izaya, I told you... Call me, Haru."_

_My body starts to feel hot. A small moan creeps out. I was digusted that I let it slip. Why was I feeling good by this mans touch? I hated myself as I covered my mouth by biting on my arm._

_"You don't have to hide your pleasure, Izaya..." he says, pinching the tip. _

_I flinch, as I bite harder onto my arm. I can start to taste blood. I couldn't take anymore, I was about to reach my limit! He stops, removing his hand from my boxers. He turns me around and pushes me against the locker. He slides my pants and boxers down, revealing my hard erection. He's on his knees, looking up at me._

_"You want me to let you cum?" he says, poking the tip of my 'member'._

_I wanted to say no. I wanted to beat the shit out of him and tell him to go fuck himself! But... my 'member' was aching and I needed release. I nodded my head, not wanted to look at the repulsive human being below me._

_"Then tell me." he says. "Tell me... Or I'm taking you back to class like this."_

_I had no choice. I had to give in to this sick fuck. "Please... Let me cum..." I had spoken those dreaded words and I hated myself even more for it._

_He smirks, stroking my 'member', than sucking with his dirty mouth. It was over for me, I had reached my climax and released everything into my 27 year old teachers mouth. He swallowed, than licked his lips. I stood there, mortified._

_He stood up, looking at me with a devilish grin on his face. "Get changed and come back to class." he says. "Oh... And get that cleaned up and bandaged." Pointing to the slightly bleeding bite mark on my arm. He walks out, leaving me furious and humiliated. But, I was just glad that was all he was going to do to me... For now..._

_**Beep-Beep, Beep-Beep**_

My eyes shot open, realizing my alarm was going off. It was morning. The whole thing was just a dream. A dream that was nothing far from the truth. This dream was a play-by-play of something that really happened to me. I never wanted to remember anything that bastard had done to me. He was behind bars now, but the memories were still there. Those horrible and disgusting vivid memories. Sometimes, I wonder why I haven't killed myself yet. Maybe, it's because I still have a shred of hope that things will get better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Durarara! It belongs to its RIGHTFUL owner.**

"How many times are you going to keep saying that you hate me..." I say, glancing over at the upset, pouty Shinra as we walk to school.

"Until I figure out a way to get you back! Till then... I hate you!" he replies.

I roll my eyes as we walk through the gates. "I wonder what's going on over there?" Shinra says, as we look over to the crowd of students by the gym. I really was in no mood to walk over and see what the hell was going on. After the 'dream', _more like repulsive nightmare_ I had last night, I knew today would be a shitty day, and all I wanted to do was get through class and Shinra's constant babbling.

"I don't care... You go over and check it out, I'll see you at lunch..." I say, almost entering the school entrance before getting yanked in the oppisite direction.

Sinra glares back, dragging me towards the big crowd. "You owe me!" is all he says. _I think I'll be oweing him much more than this, by the end of the day._

Shinra pushes through the crowd, mostly consisting of girls and a few underclassmen boys. We get to the front, and my day just went from 'shitty' to 'fucking kill me now"! Inside the gym was the blonde guy. _Wasn't his name 'Shizzo'... 'Shoey'..? _

"I can't believe Shizuo is sparring this early in the morning." Shinra says, watching the blondes every move. _I was close enough..._

I had to admit, blondy was kicking the other guys ass. I found myself staring at him once again. His swift kicks and hand blocks made the girls behind us start swooning and cheering him on. I was getting irritated by all the noise. The underclassmen boys were staring at the blonde with sparkling eyes, like they were little kids watching their favorite super hero beat up a bad guy. Blondy was good, but I wasn't amazed or impressed by his moves. The fight ended once the bell rang. Everyone sighed and started to scatter.

"Come on Shrina..." I say, pulling him by his collar out of the gym. I was stopped by a harsh voice. "Back to spy on me..?" the voice shouts.

I whip around, glaring, still holding Shinra by his collar. "How many fucking times do I have to tell you, I'm not spying on you!"

The blonde smirks, as he wipes the sweat off his forehead. He was wearing an all black Martial Arts uniform. "I see you brought a friend to help you spy..." he says, looking down a Shinra.

"Spy? What is he talking about Izaya?" Shinra says, gazing up at me with a confused expression.

"Nothing... Lets just go, we're already late.." I growl, tugging on his collar.

Another voice chimes in. "Orihara, what are you doing here... Shouldn't you be in class?"

"You again?!" I say, looking to the raven. He was wearing an all white Martial Arts uniform, but no glasses. "How come you're always around, when I see this guy." I say, pointing to the blonde.

"I didn't know you knew Akira, Izaya?" Shinra says.

"Akira? If you're talking about this guy, than no, I don't know him... How do you know him?!"

"Akira's in my class and he's President of the Student Council" Shinra replies. _So that's how he knew my name..._

"Akira is my first name." the raven retorts. "I was just about to go change into my school uniform. Would you like to wait, so we can go to class together, Shinra?"

"Alright." Shinra says, smiling. The raven walks off, leaving the blonde behind. "Shouldn't you go change..?" I hiss.

"I left my uniform in class." the blonde replies. I turn and pat Shinra on the shoulder before leaving. "See you at lunch..." I walk through the grass, thinking to myself how much worse could this day could get!

"Oi!" the blonde yells. He runs to my side as I pick up speed, trying to get away from him. "What do you want!" I hiss.

"You never told me why you were spying on me?" he says, grinning.

"Like I said I'm not spying on you!" I growl back.

He smirks. "You can stop denying it, because I don't mind if you spy on me."

A blush creeps up on my cheeks. _What the hell?! Why is my face getting hot?! _"Are you gay?!" I cry.

His grin changes to a frown. "What? No..!"

"Then don't say shit like that!" My face gets hotter thinking back to what he said. "And, why are you following me?!" I say, turning the corner.

"I'm not following you, I'm going to class!" he hisses. He is clearly annoyed by me now, with his change in tone.

"Can't you find another way to go!" I hiss back. I was over this conversation and I was ready to just give up and get the hell home!

"No... Because this is the only way to get to class 3-D.." he replies.

"What?!" I yell. We were in front of the class when the teacher walks out. "Who's yelling out here.." he says.

He looks to me than to the blonde. "You two are thirty minutes late... Detention after school!" _You've got to be fucking kidding me?!_

* * *

This was the first time I had every walked side by side with Akira. He was always so quiet in class and only spoke when the teacher called on him. All the girls like the mystery about him. I remember one year when a girl confessed her love to him. He did deny her, but he said he had feelings for someone else and he was sorry he could not accept her confession. The only reason I knew about this was because I had passed by them outside and overheard their conversation by accident. I wonder who he has feelings for? The only person I ever see him interact with is Shizuo. I know I'm thinking too much about this, but I can't help it! He's an interesting person and seems like the type to enjoy being alone, rather than bother with a relationship.

"So Akira... Why did you ask me to wait and walk to class with you...?"

He looks to me and raises a brow. "Why are you asking this, Shinra?"

"Just wondering... Because you've never really spoken to me before. You're always so quiet." I reply, trying not to studder by intimidation.

He smirks. "Just thought it would be nice to have you walk with me instead of being by myself."

"Oh, alright"..." I say, smiling. We walk down the hall in silence. It's rather awkward and I try to think of something to talk about to break the utter silence. _If he was Izaya, I'd have a lot more to say. Wait, why am I thinking of him right now?!_

"So, how long have you known Orihara?" Akira says, before I could open my mouth. The question shocks me, since I was randomly just thinking about him.

"Since we were kids." I reply. "You know, you can call him Izaya..."

"It seems kind of rude to call him by is first name since I really don't know him that well." he retorts.

"Oh, I never thought about that..." _He must think I'm rude, since I've been calling him by his first name this whole time?! _"Is it okay if I call you by your first name?"

He chuckles. "It's fine, Shinra. I've been calling you by your first name anyway..."

I slightly laugh. "Oh, right." _Why do I feel so nervous right now?! He is way to intimidating!_

We get to a cross in the hallway and the raven stops. "Well, I need to run by the Student Council room, so I'll be going this way."

"Oh... What about class?" I say.

He chuckles again. "I'm Student Council President. I have an excuse."

"Oh, right." He waves as he walks off down the hall. _Wait... Then what's my excuse?!_

* * *

**A/N: Trying to switch up my writing style and change character scenario's. Everyone needs to have their moment! What do you think so far? How do you like my OC: Akira Kei? R&R :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Durarara! It belongs to its RIGHTFUL owner.**

"You got detention too..." I say, looking down at the sulking Shinra.

His head was laying on the cafeteria table. "Yeah... Thirty-minutes of cleaning duty and the rest of the time just sitting there..." he groans.

I take a sip of my coffee milk. "What about 'Glasses guy'?"

"His name is Akira Kei and he had student council business to attend too..." he says, slowly lifting his head from the table.

I smirk. "I think he just made that up, so he wouldn't get detention."

Shinra's eyes widen. "He wouldn't do that!" He lowers his gaze. "At least... I don't think..."

I chuckle. "Don't look so shocked... If I were him, I would have done the same thing." I reply, grinning.

Shinra rolls his eyes. "Well, good thing you're not him! I'd rather have someone with me after school, instead of being alone..."

"You're lucky! I have to be around blondy for an hour..."

_**Ding-Dong**_

"Lets meet after detention, so we can walk home together." Shinra says.

I nod my head and wave.

* * *

I sat in the empty room after school waiting. Blondy was no where to be found. The teacher was sitting at his desk, constantly tapping his pen.

"Where's your friend?" the teacher says, glaring.

"He's not my friend..." I retort. "How should I know?!"

The teacher was silent. A few minutes passed, till the blonde casually walked in. _Damn, bastard..._

"Glad you could join us Mr. Heiwajima. What took you so long?" the teacher said, standing up from his seat.

The blonde sat in the desk beside. "I had some things to take care of..."

The teacher walks to the front of his desk and leans back, folding his arms to his chest. "I see... Well, how does an extra thirty-minutes sound? It seems fair to me for your carelessness."

I smirk. _He deserves it..._

The teacher immediately turns his head in my direction. "What's so funny Mr. Orihara? You're staying as well, you should thank your friend." _What?! He's not even my damn friend! I hate the guy!_

The blonde looks to me and grins. "Alright, cleaning duty is the last thirty-minutes, so you better watch the time. I'll come and check on you both ever so often to make sure you haven't skipped out. If you leave, you get detention for a week." the teacher says, heading towards the exit. "So, have fun..." he says, before closing the door behind him.

The room was silent. I had to sit here, with this asshole for an hour! I shifted in my seat as thoughts of death ran through my mind. I would peek over at blondy ever so often. He was slouched in his seat. His hair was messier then usual. He looked over at me for a split second. I reverted my gaze to the other side of the room.

"Quit checking me out..." he said, in a low tone.

I shot a glare at him. "I'm not checking you out?!" _What the hell is his problem?!_

"Than quit looking at me..." he retorts. "Unless you like what you see..?"

I smirk, even though I felt like throwing up. "Seriously... Tell the truth, you're really not gay?"

He frowns, putting his face in his hand. "Look, I'm not gay... But, every time I see..." he pauses.

I raise an eyebrow. His face looks irritated. He lifts his head from his hand and looks dead at me. I froze instantly.

"I don't know what this feeling is, but every time I see you, I..." The classroom door opens. "Great! You both are still here." The teacher says, before slamming the door shut. _That was quick. He really must not trust us..._

I look to the blonde. "Never mind..." he growls. It seemed like his demeanor changed from irritated to angry in that second. _What was he going to say?!_

I roll my eyes. "Anyway, I've been meaning to ask you this..."

"What.." he said, running his hand through his hair.

'What's up with everyone calling you 'Leader'..?"

He sighs. "Those idiots just like messing with me. Ever since I joined that club, they've been forcing me to go all the time..."

I smirk. "That's the point of a club. You're suppose to go. Especially, if you're their 'Leader'.

He shots me his death glare. "I'm not their damn Leader! They begged me to join. It got annoying after a while, so I just joined to get them off my ass."

"So, I'm assuming they just crowned you Captain?" I replied.

"Yeah. Some asshole's started a fight with me and one of the club members recorded it. Before, I knew it everyone from the club was harassing me." he says.

"Why don't you just quit?"

A slight smile forms on his face. "I thought about it... But, after a while I started liking it." _So, he can smile..?_

An hour passed by quicker then I had expected. We talked the whole time. I hate admitting it, but we had a decent conversation. It was mostly about the Martial Arts club, but at least it was something.

I groaned as I got up from the desk. "I guess we better start cleaning, so we can get the hell out of here."

The blonde stretches. "Can't we just say we cleaned and leave...?"

I roll my eyes. "You must want to get detention for week."

He smirks. "If it's with you, than I wouldn't mind..."

My cheeks turn red. _Why is he saying all these weird things to me?!_ "Stop messing with me..."

He grabs my wrist and pulls me towards him. Our faces were extremely close. "I'm not messing with you. You're blushing, so I know you like it..."

I was about to push him away when the door opens. "Izaya! Are you ready to..." Shinra pauses as he sees the situation. _It's not what it looks like?! This guy is a fucking pervert!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Durarara! It belongs to its RIGHTFUL owner.**

"Ehhh..? What's going on..." Shrina says, eyeing the both of us.

I yank my wrist away from the blondes grip and walk towards the cabinet. "Nothing... We have to clean now..."

"What?! You haven't even started yet?!" Shrina retorts.

"If someone wasn't late, we would have already been done..." I say, taking out the cleaning supplies. "You'll have to walk home without me."

Shinra frowns. "If you want, I can stay and help, so you can get this done faster."

Before I could reply, blondy chimed in. "Great! I can't stand staying here any longer."

We had finally finished cleaning as the sun was starting to go down. Shinra and I did most of the work, while blondy slacked off and only cleaned half a window. _I really hate this guy... _We walked down the street as the sky was filled with colors of bright orange and red. It was a calming sight, than this dark irritated aura came over me.

"Why are you following us..?!" I hiss, averting my eyes from the blonde walking beside me.

His hands were deep in his pockets, and a cigarette was sticking out of his mouth. _Should have known someone like him smoked... _"I'm not following you, I'm walking home."

"So you just happen to live in the same direction as we do..?!"

"Guess so..." the blonde replies, puffing a cloud of smoke into the air.

We walked in silence for a while until blondy said "I'm this way..." and walked in the other direction. I didn't stop or wave goodbye to him, like Shinra. I just kept going, hoping we would reach the apartment building soon. Shinra managed to throw in some questions pertaining to the 'situation' he say in the classroom, but I was in no mood to answer any of them, so I ignored him. He cried and pouted the whole way home. I can only take so much of Shinra in one day and my patience was very thin. I didn't want to explode on him, so once we got onto the elevator I pushed his floor button first. He gave me a confused look and started spouting questions again. I was silent till we reached his floor. The door slide open and I sighed.

"Goodnight Shinra..." I said, before shoving him out of the elevator and quickly pressing my floor button.

His legs wobbled as he tried to maintain his balance. He quickly spun around, as the door was sliding closed. "Wait... Izaya...?!"

He was too late. The door had closed and I heard him pounding on the other side as the elevator went down. I sighed once again in relief. _I'm never going to live that down, he's going to plot back somehow..._

* * *

_He had me pinned against the wall. I struggled as he pulled down my pants._

_"You have such soft skin..." Mr. Yokozawa says stroking my inner thigh._

_He had trapped me inside the storage closet. A week had passed and he hadn't tried anything, I thought he had moved on to someone else... But, I was wrong._

_"Turn around..." he says. He had finished jerking me off, but I knew what he wanted to do next. So, I ignored his request even though I would eventually face the consequences. _

_He stands up and forcefully turns me around. Pushing my chest and face onto the wall. "You should listen to me, so I don't have to be so rough on you..." he growls._

_He lowers his hand to my ass. He slides a finger in. I clench with pain. "Relax Izaya..." he whispers. "I know we haven't done this in a while but, you'll get use to it... You always do..."_

_He slides a second finger in. I dig my nails into the wall. "S-s-stop..." I manage to say._

_He smirks and slides a third in. "I have to get you ready for me..." he retorts. "Stroke yourself to loosen you up."_

_"No..." I reply quickly. He grins and grabs my hand with his free hand. "I'm just trying to help..." he says, wrapping our hands on my 'member'. _

_He guides my hand up and down. I can feel my body getting hot. This was wrong in my mind, but my body felt pleasure. I held back my moans. I would kill myself, If I let one slip._

_I could feel his fingers slide around in my ass. I didn't want this! He removes his fingers and unzips his pants._

_I shuffle, but he grips onto my hand making my grasp tighten on my 'member'. I wince. "Try not to make this difficult for me..." he says._

_I can feel his 'member' push inside of me. I shut my eyes as the pain shoots through my body. "S-stop... It hurt-t-s..."_

_He says nothing and starts thrusting into me with all his force. The pain was unbearable! I wanted to cry and scream, but I knew that wouldn't help me._

_His grunts echoed through the small room. I was disgusted by the sound. I just wanted everything to be over with! Then, the door opened. My eyes widened with horror. Someone was going to see this disgusting human being violate me._

_"Who are you..." Mr. Yokozawa says, glaring at the person standing at the door. I was shocked when I saw who it was. "Shizuo...?!" I yell._

_**Beep-Beep, Beep-Beep**_

My eyes shoot open as I bolt up from the bed. I was drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. "What the hell..." I say, grabbing my head.

_**Beep-Beep, Beep-Beep**_

I growl and slam my hand down on the alarm clock. Another fucking nightmare... But, why was blondy in it?! Nothing made sense. Why was he there? Was he trying to stop what was going on? I felt stupid for thinking this, but I wish I hadn't woken up, so I could know why he was in my dream.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! I've been gone for a week. But, I'm back and going to start writing often again! Hope you liked this Chapter and let me know what you think so far. R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Durarara! It belongs to its RIGHTFUL owner.**

"You look terrible." Shinra says.

I had made it through half the day and now it was lunch. My thoughts were still on the dream I had last night. I couldn't get the image of blondy's face out of my mind. Why would I dream about him? Especially, in that sort of disgusting situation.

"Thanks... Glad you noticed..." I growl.

"Did something happen?" He says, with an inquisitive look. _Ughh?! More questions... I got enough of them yesterday._

"Not really..." I grumble. "Just had a disturbing dream last night."

"What was it about?" He says, slightly smiling. _God dammit! Why can't he let things go... I can't tell him about it?!_

"You ask too many questions..."

Shinra immediately frowns. "What? I'm just asking... Maybe I could help you interpret what it means." _NO WAY!_

"Thanks... But no thanks." I sigh. "I think I'll settle with not knowing."

"You sure?" He retorts. _Why can't Shinra be the type of friend to just say 'Oh, okay' and move on!_

"Positive..." I say, giving him an annoyed thumbs up.

We sat in silence after that. It was peaceful! I did feel somewhat bad about my attitude towards Shinra. He was my closest friend after all. I knew I was more frustrated about the dream than his continuous questions. I'm way too hard on him. I need to loosen up or I may lose my only friend.

"Am I annoying?" Shinra blurts out.

"What?" I say, raising a brow. "Why are you asking me that...?"

He looks down at his food. "It just seems like I am... You haven't been yourself lately, and the way you shoved me out of the elevator... It just seems like I'm bugging you..." _Maybe, I over did it yesterday... A little..._

I smirk. "Look... You're not annoying. I just have a lot of stuff on my mind and I'm taking out all my stress on you." I pause. "I-I'm s-sorry-y.." I mumble, patting him on the shoulder.

He turns to me with puppy dog eyes. "What did you say..?" _Damn, I hate saying s-s-sorry-y! Why does he have to look at me like that?!_

"I'm sorry!" I say, quickly.

He grins. "It's alright..."

_**Ding-Dong**_

"Are we still walking home together?" Shinra says, throwing his trash away.

"Yeah..."

"Your not going to shove me out of the elevator again... Right?" _He's not going to let that go..._

* * *

I wonder what's going on with Izaya? If it has nothing to do with me, than what is it? Is he still thinking about what happened to him at his old school? Is he getting bullied?! Nahhh... Izaya would probably kick the persons ass if that was going on. I wish he would talk to me. He always keeps things inside.

I was in a daze as I walked back to class. Questions were floating around in my head, and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I crashed into a soild figure.

"I'm sorry?!" I say, looking up at the innocent bystander.

"It's alright..." The person says, smiling down at me.

"Akira..?!"

He smirks. "Are you alirght?"

"I'm fine..." I retort "Just wasn't paying attention. Sorry, again..."

"Don't worry about it... You're too small to knock me down." he says, grinning. _Did he really just say that?! I'm not... that... small!_

"Uhh, yeah... What are you doing, anyway? Our class is that way..."

"I have student council business to take care of." He replies. "I'm also trying to find new members for the Martial Arts club."

"I thought the club was full after Shizuo joined?"

He sighs. "It was... Till a few of the members quit."

"Why would they quit?"

"Half of the club wanted Shizuo to join. But, the others hated him and couldn't believe he was named 'Captain' after just joining. So, they decided to quit." He says.

"Are they jealous of him?"

"I'm sure..." He replies. "I suggested to the others they have a match against Shizuo to see if they can take his place as Captain..."

"Well, what happened?" I say.

"No one would go against him. They said, 'There was no point too'..."

We both laughed as a thought crossed my mind. "Why don't I join?"

His expression turned dull. _Why does he look so serious...?_

"What?! Anyone can join, right?"

"Well, yes..." He pauses. "But... Are you sure _you _wanna join?" _Why does he have to say it like that... -_-_

"Yeah! Izaya can too..." _Oh man... His name just slipped out?!_

He smirks. "Alright than. You two come see me after school in the Gym." _Izaya's gonna kill me?! Wait... This could be my revenge... He owes me anyway. Pay-backs a bitch!_

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you guys think so far?! I know I'm not updating as much, but I will try and get better at it! If you guys have any thoughts or suggestions for the story, let me know. I'm open to anything! R&R***

**Omake**

**Izaya: Great... She's going to be 'that' Author that makes us say stuff at the end of each Chapter...**

**Shinra: Really?! I'm excited!**

**Me: See! You should be more like Shinra, Izaya!**

**Izaya: ...**

**Shinra: What does that mean?! You don't want to be like me?! *Pouts***

**Izaya: Don't start pouting! *Mumbles* It's so annoying...**

**Shinra: I heard that! You told me I wasn't annoying!**

**Me: *Mumbles* This bickering is annoying...**

**Izaya&Shinra: HEY!**


End file.
